Kicked Out
by WhymustREALITY
Summary: "Who the heck is ringing the doorbell at-" she looked down to check her watch, "One o'clock in the morning!" She opened the door and her jaw fell open slightly at the sight before her. "Hey Katie-Kat."
1. Chapter 1

Travis Stoll was exhausted after a long day at work. His shift was supposed to end at nine, but the employee who was scheduled after him had failed to show up. It was now 11 o' clock, and Travis could barely keep his eyes open.

He kicked a pepple and watched as it skittered down the well-worn sidewalk. Dull streetlights illuminated the street, moths drawn to their flickering glow. Across the street, two men began to argue, shouting profanities and insults back and forth. He watched as the larger of the two slugged the other, and a vicious fight broke out. To avoid any trouble, he sped up and quickly turned a corner.

Travis had been jumped before and hadn't particulary enjoyed the experience. He shoved his wallet deeper into his pocket and glanced around in paranoia.

Finally, he arrived at his shabby excuse for a house. He trudged up the steps, slowly opened the door, and slipped inside. Before he could even close the door behind him, a lamp clicked on and a gravelly voice broke the silence.

"You're late."

Travis turned and found his repulsive stepfather, Mike, seated in a grungy recliner, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I had to take an extra shift." Travis replied calmly.

Mike raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Did you now?" He held out one beefy hand. "Give me the money."

Travis didn't oblige and turned to go to the room he shared with his brother, Connor. "Get your own job you lazy bastard." he muttered under his breath.

A hand shot out and grasped the back of Travis's shirt, spinning him around, and then slugging him in the face. Travis clenched his jaw, but did not retaliate.

"Don't speak to me that way, boy." Mike roared angrily. Then he grinned and hissed mockingly, "I'm your_ father _now."

Travis jerked out of Mike's grasp and scowled. "You're not my father." This earned him another blow to the face, on the same cheek as the first.

Travis winced and flexed his jaw. "Don't you think that side's had enough?" he asked sarcastically.

Mike's fist met his other cheek. Hard.

Over his stepfather's shoulder, Travis noticed his little sister, Ally, cowering behind the counter. She let out a faint whimper and Mike turned hastily.

"It's alright, Ally. Go back to bed." Travis told her calmly.

"Daddy, don't hurt Travis!" she pleaded.

"Bed. Now." Mike snapped. She gave Travis a quick hug and hurried back down the hallway to her bedroom.

Mike waited until the door clicked shut before returning his focus to Travis.

"Alright. Where were we?" he pondered mockingly. "Oh yeah!"

This time his fist hit Travis in the stomach. Travis groaned and Mike socked him in the mouth. He could feel his lip beginning to swell. He wiped away the blood with the back of his hand and then spat defiantly on his stepfathers shoes.

"That's it!" Mike raged. "The disrespect-" another punch. "Ungratefulness-" punch. He continued shouting insults and hitting him until he had Travis backed up against the door.

"Get out!" he roared.

"Glad to." Travis spat. He turned to leave and his stepfather gave him one last blow to the shoulder blade before he slammed the stumbled out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie awoke with a start when the doorbell rang. She rolled out of bed and sluggishly made her way down the stairs.

"Who the heck is ringing the doorbell at-" she looked down to check her watch, "One o'clock in the morning?!"

She opened the door and her jaw fell open slightly at the sight before her.

"Hey Katie-Kat." An attractive boy with unkempt, curly hair and a mischievous grin stood before her.

"Oh my gods, Travis!" She began examining his numerous bruises and cuts. She sighed and shook her head. "What'd you do this time, Stoll?"

He grinned at her exasperation. "Pissed off my stepfather. He kicked me out."

Katie crossed her arms and shook her head some more. "Alright, well come to the kitchen and we'll get you some ice."

She gestured for him to sit at the counter while she retrieved an ice pac from the freezer. He winced as she pressed it to his already blackened eye.

"Keep that there." she told him. Then she tore off a sheet of paper towel and began dabbing at his bleeding lip.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"No problem. Anywhere else you need ice?" He shook his head. He didn't want to cause her too much trouble.

"Your dad around?" Travis asked.

"Nope. He's at a conference in Spain. I've got the whole house to myself." She glanced over at him, "Well I did."

"You know you enjoy my company." Travis mocked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Travis shrugged. "Sure."

Minutes later, they were sitting side by side on Katie's couch eating popcorn and watching Travis's favorite movie: _Grownups_. About an hour into the movie, Katie fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

Travis and Katie had always been "frienemies". For years he had pranked her relentlessly, but then he took one too far. They had called a truce, and ever since then, they'd been fairly good friends.

The movie finished and Travis clicked off the T.V. "Katie..." he whispered and shook her gently, "It's over."

She opened her eyes and yawned. "Oh..okay. You ready for bed?"

Travis nodded and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. "You can sleep on the floor." She told him. She tossed him a couple pillows and a blanket. He caught them and stared at her in disbelief. She was going to make him sleep on the floor, while she had a whole queen sized bed to herself?!

He sighed and arranged the pillows and blanket on the carpet. Katie flipped off the lights and snuggled under her comforter.

"Katie." Travis whispered.

"What Travis."

"Can I sleep up there?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Katie!" he whined.

She groaned. "Fine."

Travis grinned and leapt onto the bed next to her.

"But stay on _your_ side." she warned him.

"I'll try."

Katie punched him in the arm and he chuckled. "Okay, okay! I'll stay on my side."

Within a few minutes, they were both sound asleep.

...

"Katie! Katie, it's okay." She stared up into the worried, blue eyes of Travis Stoll. "Hey. You're alright. It was just a dream."

"No, Travis." she sobbed, "It happened. Rose is dead...she's..." Katie couldn't even finish her sentence.

About two years ago, Luke Castellan had led an army of monsters and demigods to defeat Camp Halfblood. There were many casualties, and Katie's little sister, Rose, had been one of them. Katie loved Rose. She'd had nightmares of the bloody battle ever since.

Travis pulled her to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking body. "Shhhhh..."

He held her until the sobbing turned to a gentle weep, and then to silent tears. He stroked her long, brown hair and carefully laid her back down on the bed. She curled up against his warm body, and for the first time in two years, she felt genuinely safe.


End file.
